Fresh Tomatoes
by Hiei's Cute Girl
Summary: In which Itachi learns what it means to be a big brother. Sasuke and Itachi, a study in brotherhood.


**Fresh Tomatoes**

**Summary: In which Itachi learns what it means to be a big brother. Sasuke and Itachi, a study in brotherhood.**

**Found it, dusted it, posted it. I'm just that good.**

* * *

**One-shot**

Mikoto glanced at her husband, taking in within instants the furrowed brow, the extra edge on his constant frown and the downward turn of his lashes… and quickly added it all up to a full-blown sulk in Uchiha standards. The Uchiha patriarch was cranky for a very good reason. His newborn second son was teething, and unlike Itachi before him, little baby Sasuke was very vocal about his suffering.

And for such a small five month old toddler, he had quite a set of powerful lungs.

In a matter of weeks, Sasuke was driving his entire family up the wall, though Uchiha dignity dictated they try to act like the wailing and weeping of the child throwing a justified tantrum was not slowly herding them to the end of their ropes. Fugaku still retained his composure, but stressful days within the Konoha Police Department, meetings with the Elders and Itachi's promotion to chunin… having no peace and quiet at home was sure to make him go completely mad.

Mikoto herself had the patience of a true saint, but due to post-birthing stress, training her eldest son and her youngest making himself the problem of the century, she too was beginning to feel her mood run sour.

Thus, their breakfast table, minus Sasuke's blubbering and sniffles as he woe and wept over the pain in his gums, was absolutely quiet.

Itachi would often glance at his younger brother, a gesture Mikoto deduced to be born from worry, and Mikoto wondered just what kind of incredible well of serenity Itachi drew from to still be as composed as ever despite the racket. Unlike his father, Itachi seemed more interested in getting Sasuke to feel better rather than shutting him up for good.

The quick scan of the table gave him away, though it would have remained unseen by any lesser ninja, Uchiha Mikoto was not in charge of her eldest's training regime just because she could whip up a mean fish omuraisu that would make any culinary lover fall to their knees. To her utter surprise, Itachi reached for the sliced tomatoes to his father's right, bringing the plate closer to himself to inspect the round, symmetrical pieces his mother had cut earlier that morning while preparing their meal. They were fresh and still cool from the short time spent in the fridge…

Mikoto watched with confusion as Itachi carefully inspected the red, lush fruit. Normally, Itachi preferred to go with simple rice and sweets with his breakfast, keeping generally away from anything salty. He did eat fish from time to time and would eat other vegetables if his father demanded it, but today his father's attention was obviously elsewhere and Itachi could have eaten what he pleased without fear of a reprimand.

Instead of eating it like she thought he would, Itachi picked one up with his chopsticks and delicately transferred it to his fingers, drawing his father's attention. Fugaku remained silent, though, and did not scold his son. He watched as his eldest turned to his crying youngest and stared in amazement as Itachi addressed his brother.

What amazed the Uchiha patriarch was that Sasuke quieted down to sniffles to stare woefully at his big brother. Itachi offered the small slice of tomato to him, placing it on aching gums as Sasuke reached up to cradle his brother's wrist in chubby hands. Itachi held the slice still as his brother actually quieted down and savored the piece of fruit, soothed by the cool temperature and the soft texture of its meat. Making the softest of cooing noises, Itachi gently coaxed his brother into silence, to which Sasuke obeyed with ease and responded with near-silent gibberish.

Both Uchiha parents watched on in awe as the brothers shared a bonding moment, sweet and innocent as the haze of pain was finally broken and Sasuke focused solely on the cool fruit between his aching gums. Once done with that slice, Itachi gave him a slim dribble of cool water from his own glass and then fed him a second slice, keeping a close eye as Sasuke attempted to mash the tender meat of the tomato into edible pieces.

Watching him like a hawk, Itachi carefully fed his brother, making sure to give short intervals of water and taking great care to ensure his brother did not choke. Once all of the tomato slices were gone and Sasuke's attention was successfully distracted from the teething discomforts, the baby began to nod off, exhausted by his own tantrums. The final nail to that coffin was when his big brother picked him up and out of his high chair and held him to his chest. Warmed and comforted by the love and gentleness of a loving sibling, Sasuke fell into the first deep sleep he'd had in weeks, still steadfastly holding on to his brother's wrist between his hands.

Finally done caring for his brother, Itachi looked up at his parents, gauging their reactions as he pulled his little brother closer in an almost instinctive gesture of protectiveness. Fugaku, unwilling to look a gift horse in the mouth, simply went back to his own breakfast, enjoying the silence.

Mikoto was not satisfied with just that. "Itachi-kun, how did you know to use the tomatoes?"

Itachi allowed for a miniscule raising and dropping of his shoulder to communicate his answer with all the innate elegance he possessed. "Hana said her puppies reacted well to cool and soft stimulants when teething…"

The rest was self explanatory and Itachi fell quiet. Fugaku peered up at his eldest, a little bothered it had just been an experiment, but glad it had worked nonetheless.

Mikoto was unsure of what to say… so she chose to simply turn back to her breakfast and finish it. It was not surprising that Itachi had taken the time to learn, in depth, a way to help his little brother in his moment of need; however, it was surprising he was showing it off. Itachi was too careful a person to ever truly show anyone he cared about anything. Demonstrating interest marked weakness and vulnerability, something the Uchiha clan had taken care to train out of Itachi since an early age. And yet, here he was, holding his brother close and crooning softly to lull the baby into a deeper sleep.

It was as good as a declaration of intent as any. Sasuke belonged to him… and that was that.

* * *

"Geez, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto groused very loudly, juggling the tomatoes Sasuke had brought for their picnic, a frown on his face. "You only brought this? This is bullshit! Tomatoes ain't food!"

Kakashi stayed quiet as he sighed at their failure of a teambuilding exercise turned brawl as Naruto complained and whined about Sasuke's choice of a group meal. Though, in his head, Kakashi was wondering what kind of upbringing would make a child consider a simple tomato a wholesome meal.

Sakura was quiet as she chewed on her first tomato, enjoying the soft texture and the residue coolness of the fresh fruit from previous refrigeration. "Mm," she commented honestly, lighting up as it greatly made her mood improve despite the heat of the summer. "It's so nice and just right."

Kakashi was surprised when Sasuke turned, acknowledging Sakura's comment, and smiled at the pink haired girl as he held his own tomato close.

"Yes, yes it is."

**THE END**

* * *

**In the words of an author I greatly admire: "Forgive me, father, for I have fangirled." **

**Words: 1,230**


End file.
